In Demand
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Sirius wants Hermione but she’s already in demand. ONE SHOT


**Title: In Demand (1/1)**

**Author:** granger2malfoy

**Pairing:** SB/HG … with refer. to SS/HG

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing; except my plot bunnies.  Oh, also do not own Texas or their song In Demand or their video. I only wish I owned Alan Rickman.

**A/N:** If you have seen the video for this song, it is where I got my inspiration. If you haven't and you're a Snape or Rickman fan, don't walk but run to this link and watch the video! ?video 

Yes, it is Alan dancing with her but I was listening to this as I was checking out HermioneBlack group.

**Summary:** Sirius wants Hermione but she's already in demand.

The wind ripped around the two bodies on the black motorcycle. It was way past midnight, not that the girl on the bike cared. Her hands tightened around the driver's waist just under his black leather jacket. Hermione Granger sung under her breath as they rode on the deserted road:

_When we were together I was blown away  
Just like paper from a fan  
But you would act like I was just a kid  
Like we were never gonna last_

Two years ago after the miracle of brining Sirius Black back from the veil, they had started a relationship that was fiery, passionate, and short. Hermione didn't care about the age difference and at first he stated the same, yet on their last date he claimed it was the reason behind his decision.

_Now I've got someone who cares for me  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had_

After several long months of moping, her best friend and co-worker had brought her out of her depression. It started with a simple lunch date but Hermione felt a new pull to her now finance', Severus Snape.

_Because I'm in demand  
You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand  
And all the times you said you didn't understand  
You never had our love written in your plans  
But now I'm in demand_

Sirius used a free hand to caress her cold hand as he continued down the winding road. They had again ran into each other at Harry's and Millicent's engagement party. Severus had patrol duty and really didn't want to be at the party anyway; so she attended solo. The sight of Sirius there made the old feelings come back. After several hours of catching up, he offered Hermione a trip on his bike for old time's sake.

_Don't ever think you saw the best in me  
There's a side you'll never know  
Cos love and loving are two different things  
Set your sites far too low_

_Now I've got someone who cares for me  
He wrote my name in silver sands  
I think you know you've lost the love of your life  
And you said, I was the best you've ever had_

The dawn was dawning on the horizon and filled the sky with hues of pink and purple. Sirius pulled into a filing station and helped her off the back of the large bike. The black helmet slowly revealed her now short, wavy brown hair. The reflection of her showed that she flowy, sexy black was only a little messed from sitting behind Sirius on the motorcycle. The helmet in her hand dropped to the ground as he pulled her against his body and looked deep into her eyes.

_It's only when I fall a sleep  
I see that winning smile  
When my dreams just move along  
You've lost the race by miles_

With one arm wrapped around her waist, he began to dance with her in the empty gas station. Her bare leg went around his black slacks as he dipped her body back.

_Because I'm in demand  
You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand  
And all the times you said you didn't understand  
You never had our love written in your plans  
But now I'm in demand_

Hermione mind continued to be confused but she put all thoughts aside as she enjoyed their sexy tango.

_You know I'm in demand  
You see I'm in demand  
You know I'm in demand  
You know I'm in demand  
You never had our love written in your plans_

As they began to slow their movements, her brown eyes never left his gray ones. It was seven days till she was to be married to his enemy from his school years. But her heart was torn between the man, who stole her heart two years ago, and the man, who loved her with all his heart and was to be her husband in a matter of days.

_You never had our love written in your plans_

Sirius pulled her body close to his as he leaned down and kissed her lips with every once of love that he still had for her in that one kiss. All thoughts of Severus left her mind as she returned the kiss with just as much passion as he had shown her. His hands tightened around her hips and pulled her right against his body. As her hands went into his silky, black hair, her engagement ring got caught on the collar of his navy dress shirt. Slowly she opened her eyes as the kissing slowed to a halt.

Hermione took two small steps back away from a tear was forming in the corner of her eye. The fingertips of her left hand touched her lips and then to his wet lips. With a slight smile, she brought her hand back and Disapparated from in front of him to leave him alone with his bike.

Sirius picked up the helmet she had worn off the ground and looked to the horizon as the sun continued to rise. A silent wish went out for the one thing he missed with all his heart because he had suddenly realized how much he loved Hermione Granger but only because she was in demand.

fin


End file.
